Taking Advantage
by xxcuddlyinfectionxx
Summary: The second I left the Bloodworks those three months ago, was the second I became the object of adoration and worship to one adoring fan. The story of how one woman dealt with her fanboy the fun way.


It was three months since I became the Grand Champion. The Messenger of Death they like to call me. I thought it was a nice fit. I was in the Dark Brotherhood after all. The second I left the Bloodworks those three months ago, was the second I became the object of adoration and worship to one adoring fan.

His name is Zenith, an annoying little Bosmer with a very strange hairstyle. At first, he was extremely annoying, always following me around, but I liked being worshiped like a god, so he stayed with me. Now Zenith lives with me in Cheydinhal. He cleans and cooks every so often, so he has another reason to stay and another reason for me not to slaughter him every time he so mutters "By Azura!". He is a young man, a bit younger than I, but he is a nice companion and when he isn't squealing in that high pitch, he is actually a very nice conversationalist.

"Ana, how has your day been?" he asked me while we were in the sitting area by the fire, enjoying its warmth. It was an especially nice fire since it had been cold and rainy all day.

"Not so good. I miss the sunshine," I replied, glancing over at him. He didn't put his hair up in that ridiculous style, and his hair was actually very nice. Very yellow, but it was good looking in its natural form.

"Ana, why do you let me stay here? Why are you so kind? Even the Gray Prince wasn't this nice to me." Ah, so that was what was bothering him. He did seem rather quiet and thoughtful all day.

"You are useful to me, so I keep you around," I replied, gazing into the fire. The warmth was starting to make me sleepy.

"I'm useful? How so? People usually say I'm bothersome."

"You cook. You clean. You light my way with a torch. You're very useful, Zenith."

He went quiet at that. "You don't usually call me by my first name," he whispered.

I stared at him. "No… I don't," I said after a while. Then he flashed me a smile. "You're beautiful voice calling my name has always been in my dreams, O Messenger of Death," he said. I gave him a nervous smile. Zenith was sometimes a very creepy kid.

Zenith stood up. "Ana, it is late. May I lead you to you chamber?" he asked. I nodded and stood up as well. He led me up the stairs and through the hall to my bedroom.

"Zenith," I whispered. "Get out of my room so that I may undress." He turned red and left the room. I just laughed quietly to myself as I took off my gown. The cold air hit me and I instantly felt chills go up and down my spine. I climbed on top of my bed, the satin blankets soft under me. Then I had an idea. A rather fun idea.

"Zenith!" I called and immediately the yellow haired boy ran into my room. "Do you need water or wine?" he asked.

"Wine," I replied, hiding a growing smirk. He dashed down the stairs and sooner than I could blink, he was back in my room, a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Sit next to me and enjoy a drink," I said, patting the area next to me. I felt his eyes on my body. I was only in my underwear and though I was under my blankets, I knew he knew that.

"Are you sure? You aren't in decent clothing," Zenith said, but he still sat next to me. He handed me the wine and I took the first sip, the taste warming up my body from the inside.

"Do you have a girl of your own back where you're from?" I asked.

"No, Grand Champion. I am only need you to adore. I don't take a fancy to any other women."

I was pleased by his answer. "Zenith, please, only call me Ana when we are alone. I don't want you to be so formal with me. It makes me feel lonely."

"Yes, Ana," he said, drinking fast from the wine, nearly choking to death on it.

"You do not seem to have much experience with wine," I laughed, patting him on the back gently.

"Nay, I am not much of a drinker."

"Relax," I said. "That's the trick to drinking. Just relax." As I spoke, I carefully slipped his shirt off of his back and tossed it to the floor. He stared at me with wide eyes and I just smiled and began to rub his back. "Relax," I repeated, my voice soft. I could feel him begin to shake in anxiety.

"Ana, what are you doing?" he piped, his voice squeaking.

"I'm helping you relax. Is it working?" I asked, noticing a slight bulge in his pants. I didn't think I'd turn him on that fast. Maybe this would be easier than I pondered.

Zenith nodded. I lightly ran my fingernails down his spine, watching him shiver with primal eyes. The blankets were falling from me, but I didn't want to break his trance to pull the back over me. Besides, it was a bit late for modesty.

Zenith turned his head to look at me, and by the Nine, if that boy wasn't about to faint seeing me in my underwear. It made me giggle like a little girl. Then I pushed him under me, hearing him gasp in shock. I had him pinned. My eyes trailed over his body, noticing with shock that he had very nice abs. Must've been from all that running away. Then my gaze went lower, to the bulge in his pants. With a smirk, I slowly pulled them down, hearing his breathing get harder. For once, Zenith had no words to speak.

"Cat got your tongue?" I asked teasingly, putting my mouth on his. I slipped my tongue through his lips and tasted him. Soon, he began battling my tongue with his for dominance and his hands came up from his sides to my shoulders. Then they trailed down my back, undoing my bra. He let the obstructing cloth fall as my breasts were free. This seemed to give him new vigor and suddenly, he had me pinned while he was on top of me, his mouth on my nipple. I mewled in pure pleasure. My fingers became entwined in his hair.

"Zenith, I want you to continue to undress me," I whispered. His breathing hitched, but his hands couldn't fly to my panties fast enough. His tongue still caressing my hard nipple, he pulled off my panties, nearly ripping them in the process.

I pushed him up, my mahogany hair cascading down my back, and I started pulling his underwear off. It wasn't long until we were both bare and holding each other. My mouth was on his neck, my tongue licking and tasting his skin, my teeth biting hard. He moaned and bared his neck for me. Every time he let out a throaty groan, I felt tingles in my belly.

"Ana, I can't take this much longer. I need to be inside of you," he panted. I nodded and pulled him down on top of me. After a moment of just staring into each other's eyes, he entered me. He started out slowly, but it still hurt. I hadn't lain with a man in such a long time. It had been nearly three years since I lost my virginity to Maethew, my first love. We were planning to be married, but an Orc bandit killed him. I killed the Orc in revenge and landed myself in the Imperial Prison.

"Zenith," I breathed, and he pushed himself harder into me, his manhood stretching my walls. I moaned both in pleasure and pain and he thrusted harder. After nearly five minutes of this slow, torturous process, he was inside of me completely. Then he pulled out slightly and thrusted back inside. I groaned in pure pleasure and he repeated the action. My hips moved with his and soon we were fucking like wild animals. I screamed his name and he screamed mine. My nails pierced his back and left long, scarring marks on his unmarred skin. I felt the pleasure build up inside me. The heat coming from his body was nearly too much to bottle up. Suddenly I shook with pure ecstasy and Zenith rode me through it. Feeling my walls close up and tighten around him, he began his release. He buried his face in my neck and filled me with his seed.

For a second, I almost feared becoming pregnant, then dismissed the thought. The Nine would never allow such a fiend as I to raise a child. I murder and steal for a living.

"By Azura, that was amazing," Zenith moaned against my mouth as he kissed me deeply before rolling over next to me. A couple minutes later, he was sound asleep, his arm wrapped around my waist as I let my breathing slow.

A/N: Wow, a little steamy, huh? Heh, I am so devious. :D I've been wondering what it would be like to take advantage of the adoring fan for a while now, and I was surprised when I saw that there wasn't a fanfic on it yet. So I went and made one. Please review and if you have any constructive criticism, let me know! :D


End file.
